Rotten Egg Asylum
by IrvingDC
Summary: The final battle has begun,but are Sonic&crew up for it?...Prolgue Pt 2!The Metals show up and all is not what it seems...
1. Prologue:Bios

Prologue: Bios  
  
This story takes place 2 years after the events of Sonic Heroes. If you want to see what happens, well, you'll have to read more into the story.  
  
Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 17 Appearance: Pretty much the same, except he wears light blue jean pants and a jacket. Bio: Sonic really hasn't changed in these two years. He's the same person, you know, he loves running and adventure. Though lately, his conscience has been bothering him. He feels as if there is a sinister force in the back of his head.  
  
Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Age: 10 Appearance: Tails has a few more bangs, and he wears a white shirt with a tool belt and gray shorts. Bio: Tails has been working really hard these past few years. First, he has separated Metallix and Chaos Metal Sonic into two forms. Then, he reprogrammed Chaos Gamma. Now, he's spying on Robotnik and trying to bring back Emerl! Soon he will complete that goal.  
  
Name: Knuckles T. Echidna Age: 18 Appearance: Knuckles is seen wearing his trademark hat, his dreads are tied up (though one hangs loosely on his shoulder), He wears a brown vest, and instead of his gloves, he wears grappling gloves with his claws poking out. Bio: Knuckles has decided to let Chaos and Tikal take care of the ME, and taken up a life of adventure. He is currently out seeing the world and honing his martial arts skills.  
  
Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Age:??? (Approximately late 50s) Appearance: Shadow wears a pitch-black trenchcoat, and small glasses (pretty much for style). Bio: Shadow has regained his memory by (with the help of Rouge) hacking into the GUN database. He has decided to go adventuring with Omega. These two have come a step closer to defeating Dr. Robotnik, after destroying 3 of his top bases.  
  
Name: Big the Cat Age: 20 Appearance: Fishing hat galoshes, overalls...yeah. Bio: He's been fishing pretty much this whole time. I don't like him, so he's gonna die in the fic. .   
  
Name: Amy Rose Hedgehog Age: 14 Appearance: She wears a pink sleeveless T-shirt, with red khakis. She has decided to grow her hair out a little, and that's pretty much it. Bio: She has decided not to chase Sonic around, because she "borrowed" Tails' fake Chaos emerald. Now whenever she wants, she can appear next to or near Sonic at any time. He has shown a little more affection for her lately in the cards he's sent. This drives her more towards her goal of marrying him. She also now trains with a robot Tails built, and is getting stronger by the day.  
  
Name: Rouge the Bat Age: 20 Appearance: Sonic Heroes appearance. Bio: blah blah spy blah blah treasure hunter blah, pretty much the same.  
  
Name: Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao Ages: 8 and 2 in chao years (he has reincarnated twice) Appearance: cream has donned a long light blue dress and decided to grow out some hair that is short and kind of messy looking. Cheese has put on a dark blue bow tie and wears cuffs on his wrists and ankles (Cream-like). Bio: Cream decided to move out of Amy's apartment and back home. She is now still treated like a princess, and getting snootier, although she is still nice.  
  
Name: Espio the Chameleon (because he rocks so much). Age: 19 Appearance: Espio wears a hooded short sleeve shirt, with the shinobi shirt opening on the front (its blue-purple). He also wears the same colored baggy pants. Bio: Espio is secretly mourning the loss of his friend and true love, Mighty (yaoi!). Mighty was killed in a fight with the criminal, Bark the Polar Bear. Bark has now escaped, and his whereabouts are unknown.  
  
Name: Vector the Crocodile Age: 23 Appearance: White T-shirt, blue jeans. Whatever. Bio: Ah, Vector. The rapping crocodile. Believe it or not, for most of these two years, Team Chaotix have quit being detectives, and become an actually good band. They have two hit singles: Team Chaotix, and Sonic Heroes. Vector is now on a DJing tour.  
  
Charmy isn't in this fic. At least not now. MAYBE later.  
  
Name: E-123 Omega Age: 3 Appearance: He has a new paint job that has fire in some places. Big deal. He's a robot. Bio: With the help of Shadow, Omega has destroyed numerous Robotnik bases. The end. (I haven't decided what to do with some characters yet.)  
  
Name: Chaos Gamma Age: 1 Appearance: Same as the normal one, except with 2 normal hands. Bio: After the events of Sonic Heroes, Chaos Gamma had gained some freedom from the grip Eggman had on him. So he decided to ask Tails for help. Tails being a genius and all fixed him and now he lives his own life.  
  
Name: Metallix Age: 6 Appearance: If ya don't know how he looks, shame on you. Bio: Metallix, with the help of Tails, has been separated from CMS. Now he carries on crazy plans to try and take over the world pretty much monthly, and always fails miserably.  
  
Name: Chaos Metal Sonic Age: 2 Appearance: Sonic Heroes Bio: He is able to maintain this form because he uses Tails' fake emerald. Not much more is known because as soon as he was separated, he flew out, and wasn't heard from.  
  
Name: Emerl ????????????  
  
I think that's about it. I'll have the prologue chappie tomorrow! 


	2. Nightmarish Prologue

Prologue:  
  
The rain around them didn't help as the hedgehogs looked into each other's eyes, anticipating their next moves. This was the only way it could end, only one could survive. "I'll reunite you two, and hopefully you will find the inner peace you have been looking for!" yelled the first hedgehog to the other. The second hedgehog just smiled at him with a maniacal grin and insane eyes.  
  
As the two hedgehogs collided in midair, the second impale the first in his side. As he screamed in agony, the second tore a chunk of flesh and fur from his side. Luckily, with a swift unpredictable kick, the insane hedgehog was brought down. Trembling, He took out a gun and a single tear rolled down. The second hedgehog gained his sanity back for just a moment, and with a pleading look in his eyes, he cried out "Please, this is the only chance you have! Finish it...and me..." After the tear finally left his face, he pulled the trigger...  
  
BAM! Sonic the Hedgehog woke up from his nightmare in a mess of sand and dirt. The hammock he had been sitting in was totaled, no chance for repair. The culprit chuckled in his cold mechanical voice, and gestured for a duel between the two. His name was Metallix, and he was in a battle ready mood.  
*** Another metallic hedgehog watched from far away, slightly amused. He moved his hand along his silver streaks, and slowly started hovering towards the battle...  
Sonic decided to go easy on Metallix. He had fought him numerous times before, and today seemed no different. Sonic planted a swift kick to the head of Metallix, following up with an uppercut into his exhaust fan. Lazily, Sonic grabbed both of his legs, and swung him around continuously, finally releasing him into the small dune. Metal simply scowled and said "Although it was fun fighting you, today I am here for a different reason." He then threw a card to Sonic. It had the Tails emblem on it. "I would continue, but I must be on my way..." He chuckled as he flew off. By now, Sonic had a lot of questions on his mind. Why was Metal carrying out Tails' instructions? What was the big deal? Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, Sonic whispered to himself. As he sped off, a hand struck where he previously stood. "I WILL catch you Sonic!" yelled Chaos Metal Sonic. "And when I do..." his hand crushed the sand he was holding and his eyes turned a blood red. "You shall feel our might!"  
  
So what do ya think so far? Well don't just stand there! R&R RIGHT now!  
  
~Irving Da Chameleon out... 


End file.
